the_hobbit_lotr_trilogiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield/Relationships
List of 'Thorin's relationships '''in ''The Hobbit film trilogy. Bilbo Baggins Bilbo is one of Thorin's friends and companions at the very end of their journey. However, they got on the wrong foot when they first met in Bag End. At the beginning of the journey, Thorin believes he would not be able to fight in battle and even tells Gandalf he will not be held responsible if Bilbo got hurt. However, Thorin betrays his oath, as he stands down when the Trolls threaten to rip Bilbo apart if they do not lay down their weapons and risked his life to save Bilbo by swinging down and pushing up to their companions, but, Thorin shortly berates Bilbo for nearly getting them both killed. However, Thorin's opinion of the Hobbit completely changed when Bilbo saved his life from Azog and embraced him for the action. Throughout the rest of the journey, Thorin treated Bilbo better and trusted him more, such as letting Bilbo go on scouting missions. However, Thorin endangered Bilbo by making him cross the enchanted river first, for reasons unknown. However, Thorin was concerned for Bilbo when they were captured by the elves led by Legolas and after Bofur pointed it out. Bilbo did, after all, save Thorin and their companions from the spiders and Bilbo may have fallen in battle. However, Thorin was relieved to see Bilbo alright after their brief imprisonment in Mirkwood and followed through the hobbit's escape plan, unlike the other dwarves and held back the Company until Bilbo came to join them. When they were in Lake-town, Bilbo defended Thorin in Lake-town, much to Thorin's gratitude ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'''' extended edition'' Occasionally, Thorin allowed Bilbo to be in front of him In Lake-town, Thorin is seen nodding to Bilbo to go first, and the hobbit nods back in The Desolation of Smaug. or the rest of the company Bilbo was the first to climb on the mountain stairs. During Thorin's madness, Bilbo grew to fear for Thorin's sanity due to the influnces Thror's gold had on his old comrade. Thorin began to care more about the treasure than the well-being of himself and the company. The gold drifted the duo further apart. Most of the time, Bilbo tried to to get the old Thorin back, such as trying to get Thorin to eat, or to get some sleep and had many failed attempts to get Thorin to see reason. Later, Bilbo sought help from Balin, who told Bilbo it would be best if the Arkenstone remained lost. Bilbo decided to keep the Arkenstone away for Thorin's sake. Fíli Fíli was raised by Thorin, and Fíli came to love Thorin as a father figure, hardly knowing his own father. Sometimes Fíli and Kíli don't bother to tell their uncle about things. They send Bilbo out to the trolls rather than ask Thorin for help. Fíli calls Thorin "Uncle" in The Desolation of Smaug, revealing his relationship with Thorin. He defies him and rather to stay with his brother then continue with the Quest. When they reunite, Fíli is terrified of what has happened to Thorin. Then, Thorin starts to hurt Bilbo, and Fíli is scared that his uncle will kill the Hobbit and resisted his uncle's urges. He let Fíli come with him to Ravenhill. Thorin worried for Fíli's and Kíli's safety and ordered Dwalin to call the boys back while he was going to lead Bilbo to safety. Unfortunately, Fíli is killed by Azog, and Thorin becomes enraged at his nephew's death. Thorin and his brother died moments later. Kili Kíli, along with Fíli was Thorin's nephew and like a son to him. He was raised by his Uncle and looked up to him as a father figure, fitting the father role for Kíli's long dead biological father. When the rocks slam together in the Misty Mountains, Thorin shouts Kíli's name, but later relieved to find him and the others alive. When Kíli was injured in the second film (The Desolation of Smaug), which made Thorin really concerned that he would not allow Kíli come with them. They reunited in Erebor of the Lonely Mountain, but to Kíli's horror, Thorin was sickened with gold fever. Kíli again fears what Thorin has become and says they owe the people of Laketown their help, but Thorin refuses to listen. He didn't even trust Kíli along with the other dwarves, as he divulged it to Bilbo. After Thorin hurt Bilbo, and after Thorin had yelled at Kíli, his nephew had enough of Thorin's gold-sickness and said he will not hide while the people fight. Unknown to Kíli, Thorin overcame his sickness until Kíli realizes this and his uncle touch foreheads together. After he learned from Bilbo that the Orcs were trapping them, he worried for Kíli's and Fíli's safety and ordered Dwalin to retrieve them and planned to leave Ravenhill with Bilbo. He cries for Kíli's name and that is the last time Thorin saw his nephew alive Dwalin Dwalin is Thorin's best friend and companion since birth.They lived through every pain and every joy in each other's lives. Even looks after Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili. He defended an unconscious Thorin and Bilbo from the Wargs about to eat them. When they are in Laketown, Dwalin confided to Thorin that they didn't know if Bard would betray them or not. Thorin tells him they don't. Thorin's relationship with Dwalin was strained during the state of dragon-sickness. It drifts them further apart, and suspects Dwalin to have the Arkenstone. In the Battle of the Five Armies, the Thorin Dwalin once knew was gone even when he attacked Bilbo and not bothering to save their kin was the last straws. Dwalin said that he's changed and cannot see what Thorin's become. He even threatened to kill his best friend and tells him to leave before he did so. Thorin was fallowed by Dwalin to Ravenhill and even ordered him to call for Fíli and Kíli. Thorin's death is sudden as he is seen mourning the fallen king. References